Chou Get
Chou Get (超ゲット大全 Chou Getto Taizen, lit. "Super Get Encyclopedia") are small figures with bases produced by Bandai, which can be obtained through Gashapon machines. Chou Get are a fairly recent range of merchandise; the first set being released in 2006. The original series spans 15 sets, Platinum World 5 sets, Zenkoku Version 12, and two Special Sets. The figures include a base (can be solid or clear), a peg which the figure is attached to, and the figure itself (which can be solid, clear or platinum colored.) The figures range in a wide variety of poses. Chou Get are unique for their interlocking bases. The bases can be linked the others, and many bases can be stacked vertically to change height levels in a display of them. History Starting in 1996, tiny Pokémon figures on (normally) interlocking stands were dispersed in Gashapon machines. These sets have changed over the years. The original set was called Full Color Stadium, and it contains the first 151 Pokémon, most having multiple poses. For the G/S/C promotion, Full Color Stadium became Battle Museum and stands changed to black with stickers for the Pokémon's name, and they interlocked horizontally. They also never completed this set, and some Pokémon did not get these figures. For R/S/E and FR/LG, Full Color Museum (TM Collection) were released, which could go on stands, but were called pencil toppers. These also had Pokémon Kids. After this came a series called Full Color Advance, with Pokédex info and footprints printed onto a clear stand with a paper insert. This current set, starting with DP and going through Platinum, is called Chou Get and the interlocking stands are back, in 3D form (not flat) and multicolored. Since the Platinum release, some stands are clear and some figures have been re-released in platinum color.Source Set Lists Set 1 Set 2 Set 3 Set 4 Set 5 Set 6 Set 7 Set 8 Set 9 Set 10 Set 11 Set 12 Set 13 Set 14 Set 15 Platinum World For commemoration of the new Pokémon game, Pokémon Platinum, a new series of Chou Get was launched. The notable part of this series comes in each figure in each set having a platinum color counterpart. Set 01 Set 02 Set 03 Set 04 Set 05 Zenkoku Version Set 01 Set 02 Set 03 Set 04 Set 5 Set 06 Set 07 Set 08 Set 09 Set 10 Set 11 Set 12 Best Wishes Set 1 This set contains two figure versions: normal and clear. Set 2 This set contains two figure versions: normal and clear. Special Sets Like Platinum World with platinum color counterparts to their normal-colored figures, these sets feature clear counterparts. SP 01 SP 02 Gallery Product 25496206 o 1.jpg|Chou Get Set 1 product_25496207_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 2 product_25496208_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 3 product_25496209_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 4 product_25496210_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 5 product_25496211_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 6 product_25496212_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 7 product_25496213_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 8 product_25496214_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 9 product_25496215_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 10 product_25496216_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 11 product_25496217_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 12 product_25496218_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 13 product_25496219_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 14 product_25496220_o_1.jpg|Chou Get Set 15 product_25496293_o_1.jpg|Platinum World Set 1 product_25496293_o_2.jpg|Platinum World Set 1 Normal Version product_25496293_o_3.jpg|Platinum World Set 1 Platinum Version product_25496294_o_1.jpg|Platinum World Set 2 product_25496294_o_2.jpg|Platinum World Set 2 Normal Version product_25496294_o_3.jpg|Platinum World Set 2 Platinum Version product_25496295_o_1.jpg|Platinum World Set 3 product_25496295_o_2.jpg|Platinum World Set 3 Normal Version product_25496296_o_1.jpg|Platinum World Set 4 product_25496296_o_2.jpg|Platinum World Set 4 Normal Version product_25496296_o_3.jpg|Platinum World Set 4 Platinum Version product_25496297_o_1.jpg|Platinum World Set 5 product_25496297_o_2.jpg|Platinum World Set 5 Normal Version product_25496297_o_3.jpg|Platinum World Set Platinum Version product_25496315_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 1 product_25496316_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 2 product_25496317_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 3 product_25496318_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 4 product_25496319_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 5 product_25496320_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 6 product_25496321_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 7 product_25496322_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 8 product_25496323_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 9 product_25496324_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 10 product_25496325_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 11 product_25496326_o_1.jpg|Zenkoku Version Set 12 product_25496341_o_1.jpg|Best Wishes Set 1 product_17657684_o_1.jpg|Best Wishes Set 2 product_25496221_o_1.jpg|Special Sets 1 product_25496222_o_1.jpg|Special Sets 2 See Also *Full Color Stadium *Battle Museum *Full Color Museum *TM Collection *Full Color Advance Category:Figures Category:Bandai Category:Gachapon Category:Series